In a Flash
by dream.love.live
Summary: After her parents died she became a shell of her old self, he decides to make it is mission to bring back the old Ino. INOSHIKA... sorry I keep changing the summary...
1. Chapter 1

**I've been yearning for a good InoShikamaru story recently, having found none I decided to write my own. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru's team has just returned."<p>

"Very well, let them in."

The guard went and opened the door to let a dishevelled Shikamaru and Chōji enter the Hokage's office. As soon as she looked at them Tsunade knew her day was going to go from already crappy to super shitty.

"Where is your team-mate? If memory serves right I sent you on a three man cell, did I not? "She asked.

"In the hospital." Responded the slightly on edge Shikamaru.

"Again? Are you kidding me? This is the third replacement team-mate you've sent in the hospital. What the hell do you do to them? "She asked angrily.

"Well, with all due respect Hokage, it wouldn't keep happening if you would stop assigning us rookie team-mates. When the hell are you assigning Ino back on our team? "Shikamaru yelled.

Tsunade stared wide-eyed at the lazy genius, it was probably one of the first time she saw him loose his cool and get upset over something. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she responded.

"Ino Yamanaka is-"

She was cut off when the door swung open and an out of breath Shizune came barging in.

"Kakashi has finally returned!" She screamed.

"What? When? "Tsunade yelled as she got up from her chair.

"Just now, he is heavily wounded and appeared directly in front of the hospital."

"Shit, I'm sorry guys I have to go. That idiot is a month late returning from his mission. "

"Wait! What were you gonna say about Ino? "Asked Shikamaru.

"Go see her and ask her yourself; if you can't find her go find Sakura. Your team is off missions for a while; try to relax. "She said as she was leaving the room, before turning her attention back to Shizune."What's his condition? "

"Critical, but fortunately Sakura was already there and she already started to heal him."

"Wasn't it her day off today…"

And that was all the Shikamaru heard before the Hokage and her apprentice before they disappeared around the corner. He turned to his companion and saw him shrug his shoulders while munching a bag of chips.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I have a supper tonight with Maria, I haven't seen her in a while…"

"It's fine, you enjoy your supper with your fiancée and I'll go look for our troublesome team-mate."

"Maybe you should go see Sakura first, would spare you a wild goose chase around the village."

"Hn."

And so they went their separate way. Each one with a girl on their mind; just not the same girl.

Shikamaru quickly got home, took a shower and changed into some more casual clothing. He left his house before his parents returned from wherever they were; his mother would keep nagging at him for hours if she saw him. He found his friends logic very good and so he headed in the direction of the hospital to meet with the pink haired kunoichi.

_Why am I such in a hurry to find Ino? So troublesome… _he thought.

It was the middle of the afternoon and when he arrived at the hospital it was even more packed that usually which only aggravated the young shinobi even more. He went up to the reception and asked for Hatake Kakashi's room; surely Sakura would still be there.

Sure enough as soon as he turned the corridor her saw Sakura sitting in a chair in front of a closed door looking extremely tired. When she heard someone approach the young medic-nin opened her eyes to see who was disturbing her rest, only to be very surprised to see Shikamaru heading towards her.

"Hey there Shikamaru! Back from your mission? How long you in town this time? "

"Just got back actually, Tsunade said she'll give us a break for a little while."

She nodded her head as he sat down next to her.

"So what brings you here? Surely not to see how you're most recent team-mate is faring? "

"You heard about that?" he asked a little embarrassed. "Nonetheless, you are right. I came to ask you if you knew where Ino was. "

Her face darkened a little before she asked. "How long have been going on continuous missions Shikamaru?"

"I'd have to say a little over 2 months."

"So you don't know…"

"Don't know about what?" He asked getting a little exasperated.

"Ino resigned from the force. She's not a leaf shinobi anymore; she's now a full time florist. "

"What? But why? "He asked socked.

"Well because of what happened a little after you left for your first mission a couple weeks ago. Ino's parents were killed. "

Shikamaru stared at Sakura with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, unable to get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"When…" he finally managed to choke up.

"It all happened a little over two months ago. They were gone on a romantic trip to celebrate their anniversary. From what I've heard they were ambushed on their way back by a group of rogue ninja. Apparently those ninja came from a small village in desperate need of money. They were hoping to capture Inoichi to get the bounty money; they weren't expecting him to be that strong. He was able to kill most of them before one of them attacked Mrs. Yamanaka; she wasn't a shinobi and didn't have the strength to defend her: they killed her. Inoichi lost his concentration and the remaining rogues were able to fatally wound him. Luckily a Konoha squad was passing by and killed the remaining rogue before they took the corpse; however since there was no medic-nin on the squad Inoichi died from blood loss. "

"I didn't know…" he muttered.

"She was pretty crushed and ever since that day she changed. After a couple days off she officially handed in her resignation saying she couldn't be a shinobi anymore. Ever since then she's been working at the flower shop, she barely sleeps and eat. We all try to take her out but she keeps insisting she's busy or she makes it so she's not there when we arrive at the shop. "She paused before starting again. "I asked her once if she missed being a shinobi and she said no. When I asked her why she said: _Because I've been told that anyways I was a very bad shinobi and that I should just stick to being a florist. _And that's that, we haven't talked much since then. "

"It was me…" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all, thank you for the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it. I understand that Ino and Shikamaru might be a little out of character but after all it's my story so... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto= Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it was you?" she asked cautiously.<p>

"I'm the one who told Ino that…" he said ashamed.

"Why the hell would you say something like that you idiot?" she yelled as loud as she could, considering they were in a hospital.

"I didn't mean it! And it was a while back." He muttered.

"Explain. Now." She demanded while trying to keep her calm and not strangle the young Nara.

"It was about a year or so ago; we were on a mission in Suna-"

"Wait Suna? I've got a strong feeling I'm not going to like this story at all…." She whispered.

"Yeah well anyways, we were on a rather delicate mission and Ino was completely out of it; to a point where she almost got herself and Temari killed. By sheer luck they were both safe and got out of the fight with only a few scratches. As we were heading back towards the village she kept saying how she had everything under control and that it wasn't her fault anyways. We got into an argument, like usual, except this time it escalated how of control and we started yelling at each other until I said those words."

"What did she say?"

"She said: _Okay._ That's when I starting having a hunch that something was wrong."

"No shit something was wrong, some genius you are." She retorted.

"I know, not my proudest moment…" he mumbled.

At this point Sakura was staring intensely at him. She wanted to be mad so bad at the lazy genius for saying those horrible words to her boyfriend, but when she looked at him she was unable to feel any resentment. There he was, the ever so emotionless Shikamaru Nara, with his head buried in his head and tears threatening to come out. Words were about to leave her mouth before she faintly heard Shikamaru talk.

"He gets worse…" he whispered.

"How could…." She left her sentence pending not knowing what words to use.

"When we got back to the village I got yelled at for being so mean to Ino. Turns out the only reason she was so out of it was because Santa died a few days prior to the mission…"

"Please tell me you're talking about another Santa than the last, except Ino and her parents, Yamanaka family member?" she gasped

"I honestly wish I could but that would be lying to you. When I learnt about it I felt like a big pile of shit and I went straight to her house to apologize, even bought her some ear rings to make sure she would forgive me. She said she was okay, that she knew I didn't really mean it and that in the end I was right and she should've stayed home in the condition she was."

Sakura was about to say something to the distraught shinobi nest to her when the door suddenly opened to reveal a very tired looking Hokage. Momentarily forgetting her previous conversation with Shikamaru, the pink hair medic got up and looked at the Fifth.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Tsunade sighed before answering. "The idiot will be just fine. He asked to be left alone for a while now, although he did say you could come and see him Sakura."

Tsunade waited for a sign of acknowledgement from her student before heading back to her office to do some long overdue paperwork. Sakura was standing in the door way waiting to go inside before she turned one last time to Shikamaru.

"Look Shikamaru, I understand you made a mistake, but that's in the past. Right now I'd do anything to see the old Ino again and to see her eat something. At this time she should be on her way back to her house from her deliveries. Try to talk to her. She needs it really bad."

Shikamaru gave a quick nod before she disappeared into the patient's room. He quickly left the hospital and headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop, while trying to sort out his true feelings for his blond team-mate.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw that Ino had not yet return to the Yamanaka flower shop. He decided he would wait until she would return, no matter how long. So he sat down on the door step, leaned his back against the door and decided to rest his eyes; only for a minute.

That's exactly how Ino found the lazy genius when she came back from her deliveries; only difference that now he was sound asleep. A small smile crept up on her face as she saw him so peacefully, he looked so cute.

_Wait where did that come from?_ She wondered.

As she approached him more and more she noticed him starting to stir and worried that she might have wakened him up. His eyes fluttered opened and as soon as he saw Ino he started smiling: that is until he saw her full appearance. Her once shinny blond hair were now dull and un kept, she wore no make-up and you could clearly see the huge bags that were underneath her eyes. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes looked lifeless, but worse of all she was skinny. So skinny that Shikamaru wondered how she could even stand up and walk.

"Sh-Shikamaru. How long have you been here?" she stuttered.

"I don't know actually, I remember closing my eyes to take a light nap." He answered while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to see you-"

"I'm sorry but I will not join the Leaf Shinobi force again. It is my decision and you cannot talk me into it." She cut him off.

He shook his head. "No Ino I didn't come here to convince you to join, if you're happy to be a florist that is fine by me. I'm here to take you out to dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She said as she opened the door to her house and walked in. As she was about to close to door her whole body froze, she turned her head to glare at Shikamaru. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"Look Ino. You are coming to dinner with me whether you want to or not. We can do this the easy way or I can drag you there. Now what do you say?"

"Looks like I don't have a choice. Fine but let's make it quick." She sighed.

As soon as the words left her mouth she regained control of her body. She could have made a run for it and just dash into her house, but she knew he would follow her. She didn't feel like arguing with him, plus a small part of her actually wanted to go out with him. She turned around and for the first time since she arrived actually took in his appearance. For once he wasn't wearing any shinobi clothes save for the sandals, he was in an old worn out pair of jeans with a black button up black shirt slightly open around the neck. She sensed a blush creep up her face when she noticed how handsome he was.

"Let me just change into something nicer." She said motioning her gardener clothing.

"I'll be waiting here."

She came back a few minutes later wearing a white skirt that came up to her knees with a plain purple t-shirt, she had even made an effort to comb her hair back into her a French braid. Even though she was still skinny as hell, Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her natural beauty. He smiled and took her hand before leading her into town for a nice meal.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…. _ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's been a while and I apologize. This is a short chapter but don't worry another one will come soon. It's almost the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing mine.**

* * *

><p>They ended up going to the new sushi bar that had just opened up. They ate, they talked and he even managed to make her smile and laugh.<p>

Not once did he ask her why she decided to quit, nor did he mention her parents. He talked about his missions; she talked about her flower shop. She had transformed her old house into a green-house and an office; she now rented a small flat a few blocks down. They gossiped just like old times: were Naruto and Hinata finally an item? What's going on with Sakura and Kakashi? Were Neji and Tenten back from their honeymoon? Who was coming to Chouji's wedding? And so on…

When they were done Shikamaru paid the bill, after bickering with Ino for about 5 minutes, and they left.

_Well this wasn't so bad… it was actually nice. _She thought.

She had enjoyed his presence immensely and although she was reluctant to go at first she found herself quite enjoying the evening. The walk back to her place was quiet, it was now late at night and the air had suddenly become much colder and Ino felt stupid for not bringing a sweater. Just as another shiver ran through her body she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to a large heat source.

She looked up confused as to why he would do something like that and was surprised to see a light blush on his face.

"You looked cold." was his answer.

Content with the answer she snuggled a little closer in his chest enjoying the feeling of warmth.

_What am I thinking? Why am I enjoying this so much? It feels so right…_

Cuddled up together they walked basting in the mere pleasure of each other's company. They arrived at her doorstep and he let go of her. She immediately found herself missing his warmth and before she could even think words flew out of her mouth: "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"That would be nice. "

She made some tea and they drank in silence. Everything was going fine until she looked at him and saw the look he was giving her.

"What are you looking at me like that?" she snapped.

"Huh?" his eyes widened at her tone, weren't they having a nice evening up to now?

"You're looking at me with a guilty look or pitying or whatever. I don't need your pity Shikamaru Nara!" she said trembling.

A sigh escaped his lips, why couldn't she just accept his kindness once in a while. "I do not pity you Ino."

"Then why the hell are you looking at me like that. Like I'm some kind of-"

"Because I fucking care and I worry about you!" He snapped. She backed up into the wall a little scared, Shikamaru never yelled; never lose his calm. "I want to see the bubbly Ino again, the one that brings a ray of sunshine in my life. The one that cares about her friends more than anything. The one that nags and yells at me for no apparent reason. " he moved closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders and said in a voice just above a whisper. "I want my troublesome Ino back. " he said before pulling her into a tight embrace.

_Did he just called me his…. Mmmm so warm…. So comfy…. So nice…._

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until he heard a slight change in her breathing.

_Did she just fall asleep on me?_

"Oi, Ino" he said while pulling back a little to see her face.

"Mmm? " she responded lazily.

A small smile crept up on his face she was so cute when she was sleepy… Wait, cute? Where did that come from?

"Let's get you to bed troublesome woman. "

"Mmnot troublesome…" she muttured.

He picked her up bridal style and led her to her bedroom. Gently he laid her onto her bed, covered her up and softly kissed her forehead before turning around to leave. Suddenly a hand grasped his wrist stopping him from moving any further.

_Two months without training, but she's still got her strength…_

He turned around to see her sleepy figure.

"Please stay Shika, it's cold" _and I have nightmares_…

She was the only one allowed to call him that and he missed hearing her voice say his nickname. He didn't need any convincing to stay the night with her. They had slept (just slept!) in the same bed on numerous times before and the original awkwardness was long gone. He laid down next to her, pulled the covers up and hugged from behind.

_To keep her warm… _he convinced himself.

"Goodnight Ino. "

"Gnight Shika…."


	4. Chapter 4

She was the first one to wake up after a full night of sleep without any nightmares. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly without waking up once. She got up while being careful not to wake him up. As soon as she left the bed the cold air crept on her and she decided that coffee was the best option for this cold morning. Plus she also remembered that Shikamaru enjoyed a warm cup of coffee very much in the morning.

_After all her was so nice to me yesterday it's only fair that I repay him…. _She thought.

He woke up to the smell of coffee brewing, it took him a few minutes to take in his surroundings and realize where exactly he was.

_That's right, Ino!_

He got up from her bed and hurried to the kitchen hoping to catch her before she would disappear. He was surprised to find her in the middle of the kitchen, preparing some coffee. She turned around and a look of surprised crossed her face when she saw him.

"Good morning Shika. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early. "

"Hn…. I thought you might have already left to go to work. "

"No, it's Sunday and the flower shop is closed. Would you like some coffee? "

"Thank you."

She poured him a cup and he was pleasantly surprised to see that she remembered exactly how he liked it.

"I'm sorry but I don't have much to offer you for breakfast, I forgot to go do the groceries…"

"Well then, let me finish my coffee and I'll accompany you into town."

"You really don't have too Shika. You've done so much already, I really appreciate it. "

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Now go get change while I finish my coffee. "He said pointing to her clothes; the same as yesterday.

It took her only a few minutes to get change into a pair of denim shorts and a purple tank top with her hair up into her traditional ponytail. They left her flat and headed to the market to get some kind of food for her apartment. They were checking out some fresh goods when an old lady called, or more like screamed, her name.

"Miss Yamanaka!"

"Huh?" the young blond turned her head to see where the noise was coming from when her eyes finally landed on the elderly woman. "Oh hello there Miss Yamato. Can I help you with something? "

"If you don't mind. I know it's your day off and I wouldn't want to steal you away from this young gentleman, but my roses look sick and I've been working on them for so long…"

"It's no problem at all. Do you mind if I go in and have a look Shika? " She said addressing the young man next to her.

"No. I'll wait here. " He answered.

She gave him one of her rare smiles and followed the old lady inside the house. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and went through yesterday's event once again in his mind. At first Ino had been very reluctant to spend time with him and did not want to seem to want to open up to him, but as time progressed she loosened up and started enjoying her evening. He was pulled out of his reverie by a loud shrilling voice.

"Shikamaru Nara! Where the hell have you been? You come home, leave your dirty, bloodied clothes on the floor and disappear. I've been worrying sick about you! "

He was about to explain himself to the most troublesome woman in his life, however a small voice beast him to it.

"I'm sorry Mrs Nara, Shikamaru took me out to dinner and I asked him to stay at my house for the night. " said Ino while giving a bow of respect.

" Oh hello Ino dear, if Shikamaru was with you than it really is no problem at all. Why didn't you say something earlier Shikamaru? "

_Maybe because you were yelling so much that I couldn't even place a word… troublesome woman. _

"Slipped my mind. " was his answer; no need to provoke the woman even more.

"Well I'll you two along, don't forget that it's Chouji's engagement party tonight. We hope to see you there Ino. "

"Eum… I don't know… I'm kind of busy…" she muttered.

"Well I case you change your mind it starts at four. Shikamaru dear I put your clean clothes on your bed. " And with that she was off.

"Troublesome…." He muttered once she was out of ear shot.

He helped his blond team-mate finish her groceries, made her buy lots of food, before they headed back to her place to eat a small lunch.

"Can't eat too much, we'll have plenty of food tonight at the Akimichi's. " he had said.

He never once asked her if she wanted to come, he had just decided that she would. At three he announced that he'd be heading back to his place to wash up and change.

"I'll come and pick you up in about an hour." he told her.

"No, I'm….busy. I can't go. "

"Look Ino. " he said seriously staring in her beautiful baby blue eyes. "This is just like yesterday, we can do this the easy way or my way. I'd rather not have to dress you, but one way or another I'll make sure you are coming with me." he didn't wait for a answer and just gave her a small wave before he left.

She could have run away. She could have gone into hiding. She could have done a lot of things. However, the only thing she did do was smile. She smiled like a lovesick teenager. She had not intended to go to the party, but the prospect of going with Shikamaru was really tempting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that read the stories and reviwed it is very VERY appreciated. I hope this is not getting too boring or too out of character for you all. Enjoy all :)**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams will Naruto ever be mine.**

* * *

><p>She was startled when she heard a soft knock on her door, half surprised that he was actually on time for once. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before opening the door to reveal the Shadow Nin.<p>

_God she's gorgeous. _Was his first thought.

She was wearing a short, strapless, purple cocktail dress with a pair of silver heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun to reveal a pair of silver hoops; her mother's if he remembered well. All in all she was more than perfect. While in was deep in thought he didn't notice the young blond staring at him with equal surprise.

_When did he get so handsome?_

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with black dress shoes and a newly iron purple shirt; opened slightly at the neck.

"Why purple?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Because I knew my date would be wearing a purple dress." he smirked.

A small blush crept on her face and she wondered when he started having this effect on her, when exactly did he become so confident?

"C'mon, let's go before we're late." he said while holding out his arm for her to take. "You look amazing by the way."

The old Ino would've said that she always looked good; however that old Ino had disappeared along with her family. Instead another blush came on her face as she took his arm and they made their way to the Akimichi's.

The walk to the Akimichi compound was short and silent, but never once did he let go of her arm. They arrived and he knocked on the door waiting for an answer, shortly after the door opened to reveal their chubby friend and his delicate fiancé. In a way Maria was the complete opposite of Chouji, she was a civilian, very quiet, very small and very gentle, but they seemed to complete each other perfectly. Ino had only seen her a couple of times, but she had nothing bad to say about the woman.

"Shikamaru… and Ino!" he yelled surprised and unable to hide his excitement at seeing his friend after such a long time. "Come in, we're so glad you both could make it!"

"It's very nice to see you both, Chouji was worried you wouldn't come. " his fiancée said gently.

"Come on, everyone's waiting! Now that you guys are here it's just like old time! "

Chouji and his fiancée stepped in the house, motioning the couple to follow them. Shikamaru was stepping in the house when he realized that something was missing on his arm. He turned around to see Ino standing there; frozen in place, with probably a million thoughts racing through her mind.

_Why did I come here? I don't fit in anymore, I'm not a Shinobi, and I'm a nobody. Plus I haven't seen anyone in so long, this will be way too awkward, I have to leave!_

A hand tugging on hers broke her train of thoughts; she glanced up to see Shikamaru smiling sweetly at her.

"You okay Ino? Would you rather we leave? "He asked sweetly.

_Why is he so nice to be? I've never been that nice to him… _"No… it's just…. It's like I don't fit in anymore" she choked the last part out, tears swelling up in her eyes.

He closed the distance between them to stand right in front of her; mere inches away from her face.

"Don't say that Ino. Whether you're a shinobi or not you'll always be our friend. The people in there, well the ones you know anyways, they care about you, they miss you and just like me they want to see the bubbly Ino again. Okay? "He asked softly.

She gave him a small nod and he pulled her into a tight hug, he had gotten so tall that his head could now rest on top of hers.

"Why are you being so nice to me Shika? Why do you care so much? "

It was in moments like that he was glad to be called a genius, in a matter of seconds in had gone through 200 possibilities as to why he was acting the way he was. He then remembered something his father once told him: _When you love someone, you would be ready to do anything in the world just to see that person smile; even if it's troublesome. _Could it really be that he had fallen in love with his blond team-mate over the years? He felt butterfly in his stomach at the thought of Ino and him together as a couple, somehow he was okay with that. He pulled away from her a little, just enough to see her face.

"I think it just might be because-"

"Hey guys you coming or what?" yelled a hyperactive blond.

"Coming Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled back. "I'll tell you later, promise, but right now it seems we're expected."

He took hold of her hand once again and led her into the heart of the party. Once they got inside she noticed that absolutely everybody was there: the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Genma, Kurenai and her son, even Tsunade and Shizune had made it. A smile graced her face at the sight of her old comrades; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He led her through the mass of people, not letting go of her hand and keeping her close to him at all time; not that she minded. They talked to everyone and she realised that he was right all along; people didn't act differently with her just because she wasn't a Shinobi anymore. They would still talk about their mission, complain about them, and gossip and so on. Just before the food arrived he excused himself to the bathroom, and as soon as his hand left hers she found herself missing its warmth. However, she didn't have much time to ponder on the subject before she was "attacked" by three young girls her age.

"God, we thought he would never leave your side! Finally we can talk. "Said Sakura. " So Ino, what's going on between you and Konoha's lazy genius? "

"What? Nothing? Why would you even ask that? "

"Come on we're not blind, he hasn't let go of your hand once ever since you guys came in!" replied Tenten.

"He's just being nice!" _I have to change the subject, quick! _She thought. "More importantly, is Naruto here as your date Hinata?"

Said young girl quickly turned beat red before hanging her head in shame. "No, when I asked him if he wanted to come with me he asked me what the difference was since we were all going at the same place. He's as dense as ever…."

"Well now, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" was the blonds' answer.

"Oooohhhh, I like that look in your eyes. That's scheming Ino's look! "Squealed Sakura.

"I'm not sure I like scheming Ino." said a male voice behind them. They all turned around to face Shikamaru. "Ladies, would you mind if I borrowed my lovely date?"

"No of course not" said Tenten while eyeing Ino with a gleam in her eyes. "She is **your date **after all."

"Anyways, we already know the plan so no need to talk anymore." answered Sakura.

He held out his hand, which she gladly took and led her to the table where they would eat. Like a true gentleman, and totally out of character for him, he pulled out her chair for her to sit before taking the chair next to her. To distract herself from the huge blush growing on her face she looked across the table to see Sakura and Tenten moving Hinata's place car so she would sit next to Naruto, it was a infallible technique that she had used more than once. Stuck next to each other all night they would have no other choice but to talk to each other.

"Hey, I thought I was sitting next to you Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sorry Naruto, but there was this beautiful lady that asked me to sit next to her and I just couldn't say no. "He said with a smile while winking at Sakura.

"Bah, Hinata will be better company; she's less than a pervert than you sensei. " he said while sitting down all smiles next to the shy Hyuga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing mine**

* * *

><p>From the distance she saw the young heiress blush at something that Naruto said; the plan was working perfectly. Soon food was brought out and they started eating and eating and eating some more. Shikamaru always made sure she had food on her plate and that she would eat most of it. After something like 23 services, she had lost count after a while and wasn't completely sure, the tables were cleared and the dancing began. Normally, she would've danced; but she felt a little tired plus she knew that the young Nara never dances. So imagine her surprise when a slow song came up and a hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see a blushing Shikamaru with his hand stretched out.<p>

"Not gonna ask twice, come on." was all he said.

Hesitantly she took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close, I mean really close, put his hand on her lower back and his other in hers. As they started dancing he leaned down a little and whispered in her ear: "Looks like your scheming worked Ino." He twirled her around so she could see what he was talking about.

Sure enough there they were: Hinata and Naruto; dancing. A little awkwardly, but dancing nonetheless. A soft smile graced her face, they were really cute and she was more than happy for her shy friend.

"Were you doubting my abilities?" she asked somewhat slyly.

"Of course not, look at your first project. I'd say they turned out pretty perfect. "

Once again he twirled her so she could see what he was talking about. This time she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Her hardest yet most successful project: to get the cold hearted Hyuga prodigy and the weapon mistress to realize each other's feeling. She'd say she did a pretty good job: after all they got married and although they had to wait a year to go on their honeymoon she was sure it was all worth it. The pale eyed man pulled his wife close to him and whispered something in her ear that made her blush a very nice beat red.

_They're so cute, even married he makes her blush… I wish that could be me…._

A sigh escaped her lips as she put her head back onto his broad and muscular chest.

_When did he get so….brawny?_

"You okay Ino?"

"Um? Yeah… just a little tired I guess…"

"Well let's get you home princess, I could use a little sleep too."

A faint blush appeared on her face at the mention of the new nickname he gave her. While he led her out of the dance floor she couldn't help but let her train of thought wander.

_Gaah, why do I keep acting like a lovesick teenager? Could it be that I've fallen for Shikamaru. No, that can't be, I mean it's Shikamaru! He's my best-friend it would just fuck up our whole friendship. Plus he's into Temari, isn't he?_

They said their goodbyes to all, thanked Chouji and Maria for the wonderful evening and left in direction of her flat. Halfway there she noticed that he was still holding her hand, she was about to say something when she realized that she was enjoying the feeling very much. She was jerked out of her thoughts when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, pulling on her arm so she was next to him.

"Something wrong Shika?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

He hesitated a little, seemingly having a battle with his inner self.

"I want to tell you… the reason I care so much about you." He started, blushing a little.

"Can't this wait? I'm freezing here!"

"No. I need to say this now or I'll never say it."

He turned to face her and stepped closer so that his face was mere inches away from hers.

"I've realised recently that I care about you so much. I know it's gonna sound corny but… I hurt when you hurt, it makes me sad to see you sad and I have this huge pain in my chest whenever I see you cry. But when I see you smile, that true genuine smile of yours, it lights up my days and makes it seem so much better. Even though you're troublesome most of the time I can't seem to forget about you. You're always on my mind." he whispered the last part as he was leaning toward her lips. "Ino, I just might have fallen in love with you." He closed the small distance left between the two of them, cupped her chin and slowly kisses her gently.

_He loves me? Do something idiot! The man you love is kissing you!_

It took her a few seconds to react to the kiss, but she slowly melted into his embrace and started to enjoy the kiss she had yearned for so long. Her arm snaked themselves around his waist while his free one went to her lower back. Without realizing it tears slowly started to cascade down her face. As soon as the tears touched his hand he pulled away to face her; a worried look on his face.

"I'm s-sorry Ino, I didn't mean to… "

She shook her head to stop his rambling for going before saying: "It-it's n-not t-that Shika." She choked, putting a hand over her mouth as tears continued streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry; I hate it when you cry. Just tell me what's wrong princess. Please?"

"Y-your being so nice to me…. And I love you so much… b-but what if you leave me… or rather when you leave me cause you realize I really am too troublesome… than I'll be all alone again…"

"Ino look at me." He said cupping her chin and tilting it so she could look at him in the eye. With his thumb he whipped her tears away. "I've been pinning for you for years, admiring your beauty from afar. Whenever I saw a guy flirting with you I felt anger boiling up inside of me and I had to refrain myself from kicking their asses. I always thought that I would live and love you in your shadows for the rest of my life. Now that I've finally got you Ino, I am NEVER letting you go. I can't and certainly do not want to live without you now that I got a taste of what my life would be with you. So please stop crying my love. "

With his thumb he removed the rest of her tears and she gave him a small nod before he pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while before heading back to her flat.


	7. Epilogue

**Thank you to all who read my story I really do appreciate it. If you are like me, a little addicted to InoShika, you can expected more stories coming from me very soon. I enjoyed writing this story a lot and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

She watched him standing there at the altar, next to his best-friend and tears slowly made their way into her eyes. He looked so handsome in his tux with a red shirt underneath she couldn't believe her luck that he had chosen to be with her. She was pulled out her reverie when the crowd erupted in a fit of cheers. She turned her head a little to notice that her best-friend was happily kissing his now wife. They headed out and people started following them, she slowly got up, dusted her dress and got ready to follow them when she was pulled back by a strong hand. She let out a little yelp before turning around to see the object of her earlier admiration.

"Where do you think you're going? "

"Well… eum.. to the reception? " she answered nervously.

"Not before my kiss. " he smirked.

She blushed as he leaned down to kiss her; yes he still had that kind of effect on her. He pulled back, took her hand and led her to the reception. Two months had passed since the engagement party and she'd be lying if she said that she regretted anything that happened. After a particular rough mission a month ago, where he had been late and she had been worried, he decided that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and moved in with her. They now lived together in her small but cozy apartment and although it had taken some adjustments she truly did enjoy the company very much.

He was still a shinobi, though he was working more at the strategic department to avoid having too many missions. She still had the flower shop and was truly passionate for it, but from time to time she would help at the hospital or at the interrogation department. She still wasn't ready to take missions or leave the village, but he was supporting her with any decisions she made.

All in all she'd like to think her life was pretty perfect the way it was now, she was still insecure from time to time but he was always there.

They arrived at the reception and people were already drinking and enjoying themselves. She stayed close to him; still enjoying his presence as much, until they announced the bouquet toss. She made no move to go in the mass of people until he pushed her forward a little.

"Come on, you can't miss your chance. You never know. " he said winking.

She smiled and went to stand a little behind the mass of people next to the shy heiress, who was by the way now officially going out with the blond knuckle head. The bouquet was thrown in the air and without realizing what happened she suddenly found herself holding the beautiful rose bouquet she had made this morning for the bride. It took her a few minutes to realize what exactly was going on and became beat red when everyone turned to her.

"Means you're next Ino! " yelled a certain pink haired friend of hers.

She turned around to face the lazy genius who was surrounded by their friends and saw him smirking. She strolled down to him and he wrapped her around his arm and whispered softly in her ears:

_Soon my love, it will be our turn._


End file.
